1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to porches, and more particularly pertains to a retractable porch for use on motor homes, travel trailers and mobile homes. Recreational vehicles of the types listed above are parked and utilized in a wide variety of different locations. Because the door sill of such vehicles is disposed at a considerable height above the ground, many individuals have difficulty in gaining access through the door of the vehicle. In order to overcome this problem and to provide an easily installed and retractable porch or deck, the present invention provides a collapsible porch which may be easily moved between erected and collapsed conditions for selective use or transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of porches are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a retractable porch for mobile homes is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,238, which issued to F. Lane on Aug. 28, 1956. This patent discloses a vestibule construction for use with a trailer having a side door. The vestibule includes a platform having vertically extending legs and a horizontal support surface. The vestibule is designed with a knock down construction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,842, which issued to G. Plumley et al on Apr. 1, 1958, discloses a cabana for attachment along a side width wall of a travel trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,712, which issued to C. Shelamer on Apr. 28, 1959, discloses a knock down trailer porch having screened in side portions and a roof formed by a retractable awning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,345, which issued to L. Byers et al on Oct. 24, 1967, discloses a rotatable porch for a mobile home which is secured by frame rail members attached on an underside of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,757, which issued to G. Greenwood on May 7, 1974, discloses a knock down porch construction which includes a porch frame having vertically extending perpendicular first and second side railings. Adjustably extensible legs are secured on an underside of the porch frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,855, which issued to F. Flanagan on Nov. 8, 1983, discloses a sliding patio for travel trailers and mobile homes. A pair of spaced parallel frame members having facing channels forming a horizontal guide track and are secured to the frame on an underside of the vehicle. A patio is received for sliding movement between extended and retracted positions in the guide track. The patio is provided with collapsible side railings and downwardly extending retractable wheeled support legs.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a removable porch for motor homes, travel trailers and mobile homes which is collapsible and detachable for storage in vertically extending tubular sockets secured on a side wall of a vehicle. Additionally, none of the aforesaid prior art devices disclose the provision of a retractable porch having a stationary fixed side railing which serve as a security gate to prevent unauthorized access through a vehicle door when in a retracted position. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of porches, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such porches, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.